1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing biting tools and more particularly pertains to a new fishing biting tool for indicating to person fishing that a fish is biting the fishing line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing biting tools is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is not attached to the fishing line and slides away from the fishing line and the fishing pool once a fish has taken the fishing line.